Love and War
by Tetsusaiga-Tenseiga
Summary: [KagomeNaraku] Everyone is in Kagome's era and Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kohaku have a band going. And Naraku happens the pop in and requests a song. Will he develop feelings for Kagome, or not? Read and see! I disclaim Inuyasha!Chap. 3 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Love and War

_Chapter One) _Unwanted Meeting

"Kagome?" Sango asked on the other end of the phone, a mixture of concern in her voice.

Kagome twirled the cord around her finger. "Yes, Sango?" she asked. Snapping out of whatever daydream that she was having.

"Are you ready? To come down to my house?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled. "Of course!" she said, raising her arms as if Sango was in the room with her.

"Okay, see you in 5." With that said, Sango hung up.

Kagome quickly sprung up and grabbed her drumsticks and her electric guitar. She ran downstairs and called out to her mom. "I'm leaving, Mom!"

"Okay, Kagome. Have fun and be safe. No talking to strangers!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen.

"Will do!"

Kagome ran out the door and placed the guitar and drumsticks in the backseat of her Mustang Convertible. Quickly realizing she forgot her keys, she ran inside and grabbed them.

"Just forgot my keys!" Kagome yelled, informing her mother.

She then ran back to the car and drove to Sango's place. Putting on the radio, Thriller by Michael Jackson was on. She quickly turned it up as loud as she could without breaking her ear drums and did the best version one can do of the dance Michael does in the video—in a car, sitting down.

Once she was there, she turned off the car and jumped out.

"Sango!" she yelled up at Sango's window. Sango looked down and saw Kagome and smiled.

Quickly, Sango was there with her guitar.

"Is anyone else here?" Kagome asked.

"Yep. Kohaku is just getting his punk style going and Kouga is warming up his singing voice and his guitar playing fingers."

Kagome laughed. "Well I see that we got two guitars, so I'll play the drums today because Inuyasha doesn't seem to want to be in this band anymore."

"What? Of course I do!"

Kagome and Sango twirled around, seeing Inuyasha walking down the street with his drumsticks and his usual cocky grin.

"Well you're never here anymore!" Kagome yelled over to him. _'Probably getting busy with Kikyou all the time.'_ She thought.

"Sorry, but who died and made you boss?" he asked once he finally got up to them.

Kagome scoffed and walked over to her guitar. She picked it up and put the strap over her shoulders. Kagome was amazing with the guitar, but she was so humble she didn't even realize it.

"So, are we gonna just do one from Guns 'N' Roses, or our own?" Sango asked.

"What about AC/DC?" Inuyasha asked from his spot behind them.

They looked back. "No."

Inuyasha always wanted to play AC/DC, and they usually did, but now they wanted to stand up for themselves.

"I know," Kagome said, raising a finger. "Paradise City by Guns 'N' Roses."

Sango smiled, "Okay, but we have to wait for Kohaku and Kouga."

* * *

After about 5 minutes, Kouga and Kohaku walked out of the house. Kouga picked up his guitar and gave Kagome a wink, making her blush, and Kohaku went to his keyboard and other things under the percussion category like chimes and triangle.

"Let's do this!" Sango said. " A 1, a 2, a 1 2 3!"

They started to play the song, Kouga singing, his voice sounded a little like Axle Rose, but it also sounded like... well, Kouga. Kagome played her electric guitar, swinging it around her and doing all the talented things she could do. Sango did the same, just not the swinging and stuff, Inuyasha played wildly on his drums, and Kohaku pretty much did nothing, there wasn't really keyboard and chimes and stuff in that song.

Once they finished they all took a deep breath.

"That was good," Kagome said to Kouga. Kouga smiled.

Suddenly, they heard clapping coming from outside the garage. Someone then appeared and stood outside the door.

"Bravo! Bravo! May I complement on your singing voice Kouga, you sound like Axle Rose and you'll probably have the same fate. And Kagome! Kagome, Kagome," He went over and put an arm around her shoulder. "You're super hot up there."

"What do you want, _Naraku_?" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, just coming to watch, go on, go on!" he said with a smirk.

He gave Kagome one more glance.

"I guess we can give you some entertainment," Kagome said while rolling her eyes.

"Good cause I have a request!" Naraku said. "Boys in the Bright White Sportscar by Trooper!" he said.

They rolled their eyes. "Yeah whatever," Kouga said.

"Let's go!" Kagome yelled.

All of them started to play it and it sounded perfect, Naraku was seriously impressed. The whole time he kept his eyes on Kagome. Kagome mostly kept her eyes on her guitar and did her little tricks. But she finally looked up and caught his eye. He just smirked and winked, and Kagome blushed.

(AN: Well that's the first chapter! What you think? Tell me where it stands through reviews!)

Education Center: (This one is needed to know)

Axle rose was the very famous lead singer of Guns 'N' Roses who was wonderful, but his career sadly ended when the fame went to his head and he got the biggest ego, causing the band split and that's where it ended. But, fortunately, the band got together and made a new group called Velvet Revolver just without Axle Rose. That's why Naraku said Kouga will have the same fate, because Kouga has a big ego most of the time.


	2. School

Love and War

_Chapter Two) _School

Kagome locked her locker and started towards her next class, Math. She hated math, but today was going great because her mind was set on someone else. Nark.

"Hurry up, Kids!" their teacher called from the classroom door, looking out at all his students who were legging, especially Kagome.

She entered the room and the door slammed behind her, stupid Math.

"Okay, Students, listen up!" Mr. Hakashi, their teacher said. "Since school is out in only a week, today is going to be the easiest day of your life. We're doing simple, pathetic, grade 2 Math! Like what's 3 plus 3. All that, now I'm going to pass this sheets around I expect them to be done before class is over, if not, you get detention and I would advise you to go back to grade 2 or 1."

Once Kagome got her sheet she looked down at it. Easiest crap ever, first question, 'what's 1 plus 1?' Kagome snorted, '_obviously Naraku. What! Naraku? I mean Nar- 2, yeah, 2.'_

After about 10 minutes of working on that dribble, the teacher once again stood at the front of the class. He started to say random people's names and ask them some of these simple questions.

Kagome sat in a daze. '_Naraku.'_

"Miss Higurashi! What is 2 plus 2?"

"Naraku." She said. She looked forward in a daze.

Everyone started to laugh and that brought her out of her daze.

"What? I mean 4. 4."

* * *

Kagome sat down in the cafeteria next to Sango. Sango was talking to Miroku about something, but then turned to Kagome. 

"What's up?"

Kagome looked at her. "Nothing much."

Sango grinned from ear to ear. "Miroku told me what you said in Math class today."

Kagome just stood and left, she had no time to discuss why she said his name and she knew that Sango wouldn't take that as an answer, she would force it out of her.

She walked into the lobby where some kids lingered. Her eyes flicked to the clock, only 5 minutes until next class, she thought it a good time to get ready, so she headed down the halls.

She started to dig into her pocket, looking for her Discman, not paying attention to where she was going.

She heard yells coming from a little ways down the hall but thought nothing of it, but when she turned around the corner she slammed right into someone.

Kagome fell flat on her butt. She winced in pain and slowly began to stand. She whipped of her butt. "I am so sorry," she said without looking up, but when she did, she saw none other than Naraku.

Her face immediately turned a deep red. "Hi... Naraku."

"Hey."

"I didn't know you went to this school."

He shrugged. "I do."

She smiled, but then soon realized classes soon begun. "Well, I should get going now."

"Oh okay, but umm, I was wondering if you wanted to meet somewhere."

Kagome smiled and blushed. "Sure!"

"Oh, all right, how about the coffee shop around the corner?"

"That'll be great." She backed up a bit. "Well, see you after school."

Naraku smiled. "Yeah," and then he took off running down the halls again.

Kagome had a huge smile on here face the rest of the day; nothing could ruin this day for her, nothing.

AN: Well guys, I hope you like.


	3. Bankotsu

Love and War

_Chapter Three) _Bankotsu

Kagome stuffed her books in her locker and shut the door. She latched the lock and started down the hall. She couldn't wait to get to that coffee shop.

"Bye, Sango and Miroku!" she waved to her friends who waved back.

She opened up the front doors and the sunshine spilled everywhere, along with its wonderful heat.

'_Naraku, here I-'_ she was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She stopped in her tracks and went digging in her pocket.

She took out her Motorola phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello? Kagome? This is Bankotsu!"

"What? No freaking way! It's been three freaking years!" She screamed.

Bankotsu chuckled softly. "Yes, it has, but listen. I am going to be coming over in like, uh, 5 minutes. My plane is just about to land! See you then!"

Kagome hung up her phone and screamed while doing a happy dance. She quickly hurried to her car.

* * *

Naraku checked his watch again. She was 10 minutes late. He took a sip of his coffee again and looked around, tapping the cup against the table impatiently. 


End file.
